Found
by LauraHudson
Summary: What you look for, you may never find. But, what you've found is more than you ever dreamed of. Rated T to be safe. New Chapter up!
1. Prologue: Visions

_Okay, please remember that this is my first fanfic and that I could use your helping hand…._

_Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Disney Pixar's CARS. Well, unless you count an iPod with the soundtrack on it…._

_"I did it! I did it!" Laura cheered, crossing the finish line and driving up to her dad. "You were amazing!" he couldn't believe what he had just seen.__Lightning__skidded to a halt in front of them. "How on earth did you do THAT?" Lightning panted, "The last time I tried that, I hit the cacti patch before I realized I missed it!" he stomped a tire on the ground. Laura simply blushed. It was like a dream, and the gloomy clouds above her faded way…_

_Well, almost faded…___

_ The wind screamed and drew billows of dust from the ground. Trees shuddered and snapped. __Debris__flew everywhere. "Run!" Laura yelled. Her voice was barely audible above the wind. Her dad just stood there in too much shock to answer. It was then that Lightning picked up the pace and dragged him to the center of Willie's Butte. "Laura, what are you-" His question wasn't needed. She placed a tire on a button shaped rock, or rather, a rock shaped button, and a door opened. The two pulled him inside…_

End of chapter one. Please review... One review and I will add chapter two.


	2. Chapter One: Schemes

This is chapter two of Found. Thanks to SaxyLady for the review. One again I don't own cars, blah, blah, blah, one review for a new chapter, yadda, yadda, yadda…

Chapter Two: Schemes

"Ah!" Laura screamed, her engine pounding in her ears. Burrowing deeper into the covers, she stared at the clock. "Six-thirty and I'm already screaming. A new record!" she groaned sarcastically. Just then, her car-phone vibrated itself off a desk in the corner. Growling, Laura shrugged off the covers and rolled up to the maniacally shuddering phone.

NEW TEXT FROM: SCARLET

Laura opened the text.

Laura, R U ↑ yet? Come ↓to the Cove wit meh!

Scarlet 

Scarlet, it's 630! The Cove isn't even open yet!

Laura

Laura sighed and looked down the hall. _They probably aren't up yet… _she thought. She creeped out of the pitch black garage and into the Wahalla County sunlight. "LAURA!" The green Ford Taurus 2002 reversed to see her enraged aunt glaring back at her. "Aunt Cher', I was only heading to meet-" "Get back in the house! It's too early to be out and about." Aunt Cher', a blue Dodge pickup, growled. "But-" "No buts. Inside. Now." Cher' snapped. Laura dragged herself inside, and into her dimly lit room.

_Vvvvvvvvt._

The phone fell off the table yet again. Laura growled and picked picked it up.

Laura? Are you coming?

-Scarlet

No, Aunt Cher got meh. I don't think I'm gettin out of hea witout help.

-Laura

What does u have in mind?

-Scarlet

Plan #3854, plz.

Laura smiled quietly, knowing very well what would happen as soon as Scarlet got the message…

Scarlet, an orange Ferrari stared in glee at her cell phone screen. "Oh, how perfect…"

_**BANG.**_

_**CRASH.**_

_**FWIP!**_

Within moments, Aunt Cher' was entangled with parking boots. "Run!"

Laura yelled, skidding out the door. Scarlet quietly drove over and unlocked Aunt Cher'. "Do you think she's onto us?" Cher' whispered. "She doesn't suspect a thing. Thinks it's a normal day." Scarlet stated. "Great. Now, you know your part, so go do it." Cher' said, urging her on. Scarlet sped out the door. "Laurie, wait up!" she called.

End of Chapter two, hope you liked! Once again, I would love for one person to review before I post more. Thanks!


	3. Chapter Two: Pranks and Freedom

Okay, this chapter is probably twice as long as the first two. Thank you to SaxyLady and McQueenfan95 for the reviews. Your reviews mean the world to me. Oh, and I still don't own cars, but if plan 860 works the way it should, that might change…

Chapter Three: Pranks and Freedom

With Aunt Cher' "captured," Laura and Scarlet sped all the way through Wahalla County Park, Laura leading the way to the Cove. The Cove was a small patch of forest down by the beach. It was currently the girls' favorite hangout. Scarlet pulled in, and took a small basket from her trunk. "I got lunch before I left." She said. "And I brought the coolant." Laura took from behind a tree two berry coolant slushies. "Sweet!" Scarlet whooped. Slushies were her life. "So, it's seven O'clock and we're at the beginning. What to do today?" asked Laura. Scarlet looked confused for a moment. _Remember your part… _she thought. _Don't lose it…_ Laura sipped her slushie nonchalantly. "Wanna go freak out some seniors?" Scarlet motioned to a group of high school seniors who appeared to be laughing at something invisible, pointing their tires at a tree in the distance. A smile crept up on Laura's face. "Now, _that's _an idea." She said a dramatic tone in her voice.

Laura and Scarlet rolled up to the group in silence. "_When I yell go, honk as loud as you can._" Laura whispered. Scarlet nodded and got into the position. "Go!" Laura yelled. Before the seniors could react, two loud honks rang though the air. The seniors scattered, revealing two laughing sophomores. "Hey, what's the big idea?" one of the seniors yelped. "Run!" Scarlet shouted. The two took off, still laughing, towards Laura's house.

"That was hilarious! They didn't even notice us!" Scarlet laughed. The seniors were probably still searching the trails for any trace of the two teens. Thanks to a highly advanced remote-destruct system, any trace of them was already long gone. Laura smirked. The entire system had been thought up after the girls had gotten into trouble for an end of the year party involving two hundred sets of racing tires, a boom box, and a rather odd encounter with the fire alarm. "You want to stay over at my place tonight?" Scarlet asked. The girls pulled into the little garage that Laura and her aunt shared. "Well, it's getting late. I'll ask." Laura said, driving inside. Scarlet watched her leave, and then whipped out her phone. "Hello?" Aunt Cher's voice picked up on the other end. "We're all set. You're good to go." Scarlet said. "Perfect. She'll be out in a minute." Cher' replied. "Kay. Bye." Scarlet hung up, waiting outside for her friend. _I hope she doesn't know what we're up to…_

"Uh, who are you talking to?" Laura asked as she walked in. The parking boots lay on the table. "Scarlet's mom. Go pack your stuff." Aunt Cher' said, placing a tire Over Scarlet's call. "And they told me they had a surprise for you. You can go." She added. Laura took off toward her room. "A surprise? For me? Huh." Laura thought aloud as she packed her things.

Within moments, the two friends were driving down Lightyear Road, heading towards Scarlet's two bedroom apartment/garage. "Once again, thanks for using plan 62 on Aunt Cher'. It really made a difference." Laura was at about her twentieth round of thanks, when scarlet finally spoke. "I didn't call her… And, apparently, this whole 'surprise' thing has been going for at least a while." Scarlet mused. "Yeah. 'You can go.' What the heck does that mean?" Laura added. "I guess we'll find out." Scarlet said. The girls entered the apartment. "Ma, we're here!" Scarlet called. "Kitchen!" Mrs. Emmers shouted. Delicious scents mixed together and wafted through the air, leasing the two to the large kitchen. Mrs. Emmers, a Ferrari slightly larger than Scarlet, was furiously stirring pots and double checking times. "Dinner will be ready in a minute. Laura, can ya set the table?" she asked, indicating a large drawer with cutlery in it. Laura left to set the table.

"Are you ready?" Scarlet whispered to her mother. "Your dad gets home in five minutes. Which scenario are we going with?" Mrs. Emmers asked. "Plan 480." Scarlet answered. Suddenly, the slam of a door and an "I'm home!" signaled the start of their part.

"Hey, honey, how was work?" Mrs. Emmers asked her husband. Mr. Emmers, a gray Mazda 6, worked as a theater director. "Oh, fine." He said, "But I do have a lil' surprise for the girls." He drove over to the table, where the two girls were already sitting down. "Girls, you're getting to the age where you're beginning to go places on your won." Mr. Emmers said, keeping eye contact with his daughter. "Yeah…" Scarlet urged on her father. "And, I say… You- should take advantage of this freedom. Right now." At that moment, he took a little white envelope from under the table. "Scarlet, your mom and I have been saving for this." He opened the envelope, and took out two plane tickets. "Girls… You're going on vacation!" The girls cheered and danced. Then, Laura stopped. "But, what if my aunt says no?" she said glumly. "We already cleared it with her" Mrs. Emmers assured her. "The plane leaves tomorrow at seven. You girls go have fun." Mr. Emmers handed the tickets to Laura. "Thank you!" Laura gave him a grateful smile as she followed Scarlet to the bedroom.

As soon as the girls were out of earshot, Mrs. Emmers picked up the phone. "Hello?" a gruff voice answered. "I need to speak with Dr. Hudson." She said.

End of Chapter! Once again, one review for a new chapter, Plan 860, etc.


	4. Chapter Three: Flipping and Memories

Wow. Sorry this took so long! I had no idea where this was going, but I realized at two in the morning last night that I had a perfect idea. It's a little short, but I couldn't add too much of…. Well, I cant tell you that. Thanks to McQueenfan95 for reviewing. Stop reading this heading and read the story already!

CHAPTER THREE: Flips and Memories

Back in Radiator springs, the townsfolk were serving their last faw customers befo packing for lightning's next race. Howevwr, this was not the case for Doc, who had been in his home quarters for the past hour and a half, speaking angrily to someone on the other end.

"Delilah, you weren't supposed to send them yet!" Doc growled into the phone. "She was getting suspicious! I couldn't wait another year!" Mrs. Emmers yelped, attempting to defend her choice. "Lighnin's last race is in two days, it doesn't fit the plan!" he countered. Amidst the argument, Doc had not heard Lightning creep up behind him. "Whatcha doin', Doc?" He yelled. The old hornet spun to face his attacker, and somehow ended up flipped over onto his side. "Gotta go, Didi." Doc hung up and scowled at the red racecar. "And just what was _that_ for?" Doc asked."Just a little experiment…" Lightning said sheepishly. After Doc was back on his tires, Lighning went over to a set of suitcases. All of them were still empty and lay scattered across the room. "Have you even started packing yet?" Lightning gasped. "who's Didi, by the way? He pondered. "None of your business." Doc sighed, attepting to put the suitcase in her places. In doing so, he knocked down a stack of boxes.

The contents of the box spilled out. Old magazines, oil cans, Piston Cup memorabilia, and a photo album. "What's this?" Lightning asked, showing the older racecar the album. They were all pictures of a baby. A green Ford. "_None of your business._ Now get out!" Doc roared. "I thought we were past the whole 'Get out' thing!" Lightning yelled. "Please, tell me?" he asked. "No." Doc answered blankly. "Please? Please? I wont tell anyone, I promise." Lightning looked like a child with his father, begging him for some candy. Doc gave a sigh. "Okay. Come in, and shut the door."

There it is. Please review. You know ya want to!


	5. Chapter Four: A Little Misguided

Okay, so this one is a little short... What happened to the reviews? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEEEE! Haha, just kidding. Seriously, though, the more reviews I get, the faster the Chapters will be written.

Update: YouTube link is on my profile!

* * *

Chapter Four: A Little Misguided

"No!" Laura wailed. The girls had just missed their plane to California. "Well, I guess that's what we get for taking a 2-stop flight…" Scarlet said. For some reason, she wouldn't meet Laura's gaze.

Little did Laura know that there was no flight to California. "Excuse me for a sec…." Scarlet said, speeding off toward the restroom. When she got there she took out her little car-phone. "Operator, how may I help you?" the voice on the other end said. "I need to be connected to Dr. Hudson. Radiator Springs, Arizona." Scarlet mumbled. "Hello?" Doc picked up the line. "Sir, we're at the Phoenix International Airport. I need instructions on what to do next." Scarlet said. "Uh… Funny thing… We kind of have a code 13…" Doc replied. "What? What did you say? I thought I heard 'code thirteen 'in there somewhere." Scarlet said sarcastically. "What did you do?" "Uh, I told Lightning about the Subject…" Scarlet growled, and mumbled angrily into the phone. "Scarlet? Where'd you go?" Laura began to enter the restroom. "Gotta go!" Scarlet hung up and turned to Laura. "That was the flight agency; we're to stay in this other town until the storms clear up in Cali." She lied. "Oh, okay… Where?" Laura inquired. Scarlet pretended to look at her phone. "Ray- Rah- Ray- Radiator Springs." She squinted. "Alright, how far is it?" Laura pressed. "Two miles." Let's get going.

"Doc?" Lightning whispered, quietly entering the home quarters of the little clinic. "In here." Doc said quietly. Lightning approached the old hornet, being careful not to knock over any boxes. "Did she get to the airport yet?" Lightning half-shouted. "Yes, now be quiet!" Doc growled, looking at his phone. "They just 'missed' their plane, and I'm sending them this way." He said. "But… What about my race?" Lightning quizzed. "We'll be there. Don't worry!" Doc assured his protégé. Doc looked out the little window of the apartment side of the clinic. "Hey, Lightning?" Doc started nervously, "What do you know about teen girls?" he looked sheepishly at the rookie, who chuckled at the question. "Oh, Doc… Doc, Doc, Doc." Lighting sighed, "The first thing you'll need, is a wrecking ball…"

* * *

Code 13? Radiator Springs? Wrecking Ball? Oh, my... What review-less pit have I fallen into? Save me! Review Now!


	6. Chapter Five: There In a Flash

That's it. This is your LAST chapter before I get a review! Seriously, where are you guys? Am I the only survivor of the great Plan 2?

Chapter Five: There In A Flash

"No."

"Please?"

"Doc, what kind of 'home improvement' requires a wrecking ball?"

Doc was currently attempting to convince Sheriff to let him use a wrecking ball. So far, it wasn't going well. "Listen, this is important!" Doc whined, "I just need it for one hour. Okay?" "No!" Sheriff yelped. "Who on earth uses a wrecking ball in their own home?" he asked. "Uh… Me?" Doc suddenly found the dirt beneath his tires very interesting.

"Are we there yet?" Laura whined. The two had been heading towards the little town for over an hour. "No, not yet." Scarlet groaned. "I thought you said that was only two miles!" Laura wailed. "Uh… Oops?" Scarlet laughed nervously. "Let me see that!" Laura took Scarlet's phone and looked at the eMail. "_Twenty_ miles! This says twenty miles!" Laura handed Scarlet's phone back and continued to pout. "Laura, we'll get there soon. Besides, I got somethin' to show ya." Laura raised a windshield at her friend. "Remember those rim covers I've been working on?" Scarlet said. "Yeah…" Laura said. "You put yours on, right?" she urged. "Yes…" she waited for her friend to finish. "Turn them on." Scarlet pressed. "What do mud-proof rims have to do with moving faster?" Laura quipped. "Just do it!" Scarlet yelped. "Okay, okay…" Laura turned on the rim covers, and Scarlet clung to her side. In a flash of light and sparks, the two girls vanished.

"No..."

"Just for a little while?"

"I don't even _own_ a wrecking ball!"

Lightning wasn't having much luck either. As it turns out, most attorneys don't own their own wrecking ball. "Well, why didn't you tell me?" Lightning whined. "Whut's up?" Mater rolled into the room, swinging his tow hook in a relaxed fashion. "Apparently, Lightning needs a _wrecking ball_ to finish his latest project with Doc." Sally explained. "Wull, Shoo'! I jus' happ'n ta have one a them suckers in mah very own junkyard!" he beamed. "Well, that's great? You think you could bring it by Doc's in an hour?" Lightning begged. "You got it! I'll go git hooked up!" Mater careened from the room and into the salvage yard across the street. Sally laughed. "Don't knock down anything you can't fix, ok?" The couple kissed and went their separate ways.

The girls materialized with a squeal right in the middle of town. Well, more like just above town. The two best friends floated gracefully through the air before landing softly on the ground. "What. On. Earth?" Laura stuttered. "Flash-transport technology, with zero gravity landing gear." Scarlet clarified. Laura nodded and began to look around. "So _this _is Radiator Springs. Nice." She mused. Scarlet's tank growled. "Hey, when was the last time we filled up?" Scarlet pondered. "Before we got on the plane." Laura stated. "Why did we do that?" "You're afraid of airplane oilrooms."

"Doc? Hey, Doc?" Lightning called. "I got the – MMPH!" Lightning's fender was quickly covered by a strong, yet gentle tire. Doc glared at the boy. "_Quiet._ They're here…" he hissed. Lightning poked his front around the corner to see a green Ford and a red Ferrari laughing hysterically at something. "_That's_ her?" Lightning gaped, "Your kid is a Ford? Really?""Shut it, Rookie." Doc growled. "C'mon… There isn't much time left." The boys slipped into Doc's apartment and began violently whacking at the walls.

Reviews… They make my day, they make me write, they get you another chapter, so, I better get one.

Don't make me use Plan 50…


	7. Chapter Six: Almost Home

Okay, I feel so bad about leaving you. You deserve this. You really do. So, get down there and read, ya crazies.

DISCLAIMER: Just a refresher, I' don't own Cars. Unfortunately, my plan failed, and I have not gotten to fulfill my Dream of _owning_ cars. Nope, so live with it :)

Chapter Six: Almost Home

"Remember the time Dot tried to get us to form a rock band?" Laura laughed as the two strolled into the Cozy Cone lobby. "Oh, yeah! Dot Com and The I.T. Girls." The two friends continued to laugh as Sally approached them. "Can I help you?" she said, smiling at the teens. "Um, our flight manager said we had a reservation here." Laura stuttered. Sally peeked under the desk, only to find a note scrawled out in Doc's neat looking tirewriting.

_**Sally,**_

_**Let the girls stay, I will pay for them. I cannot tell you why right now, all you need to know is this is the reason we needed the wrecking ball. Keep an eye on them, and make sure they don't set anything on fire.**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Doc**_

Sally sighed at the note and turned to the girls, a fake grin plastered on her face. "Yes, the company called me a few hours ago." She lied. "Follow me." Sally took the girls into cone four. "This is the only two-person cone left. I hope you enjoy your stay." Sally gave them their keys, and left to go find Doc.

"Well that was fast, eh, Laura?" Scarlet said. There was no answer from Laura. "L-Laura?" Scarlet turned around to find that her tired friend had already claimed her parking mattress. Laura smiled at her friend, and looked at the clock. "9:30? I gotta go!" Scarlet whispered to herself. Quietly, she readied herself and made the short trip to the clinic.

"Doc?" Sally called, heading around to the little garage on the side of the clinic. "Doc? Are you here? I need to talk to you." She pushed the door open to find a very different scene than what she expected.

Everything was sparkling clean, and the room looked twice as spacious than before. As if that wasn't enough, the walls had been painted, and a hallway now stood in the middle of the far wall. Doc and Lightning were conversing in the kitchen, along with the Ferrari she had just checked in. "Uh, guys?" she said loudly. The boys jumped, but Scarlet simply looked up at Sally with a smile. "Oh, sorry! We didn't hear you come in!" she said, waking the men from their stupor. Sally rolled her eyes. "So, why are you paying for two teenagers to stay at the hotel?" she asked. The three exchanged a 'we have to tell her sometime' sort of look, and motioned for Sally to follow them.

Laura woke with a yelp at around midnight, startling her roommate in the process. Her engine pounding once again, she willed herself to calm down. "What's wrong?" Scarlet arched a windshield at her friend. Laura looked at her with a conflicted look before beginning to explain. "Remember when I predicted that earthquake last year?" she asked. "Yeah, and the flash flood the year before that, and the blizzard before that, and the tidal wave in 2009… wow, Wahalla isn't very lucky, is it?" Scarlet mused. "Back to the point," Laura snapped, "It's happening again." She stated. "Oh, great, what do I need to build? A boat? Underground tunnels?" Scarlet smiled. "Not Wahalla. Here." She said. Scarlet looked at her friend in concern. "What did you see?" Scarlet ordered.

What? What did she see? Oh, I'm evil alright. *Evil laugh, cough* Oh, sorry. Well ,I might update today, I might update tomorrow, I might never update again. But, I will tell you this: A review makes everything faster. Better, STRONGER even! Oh, how I love reviews….


	8. Chapter Seven: Caught Off Guard

The suspense is killing me! Wait, don't I write the chapters. Oh, and I'm still evil...

Chapter Seven: Caught Off Guard

"She saw what?" Doc paced back and forth in the now-spacious garage. "You heard me." Scarlet snapped. "Well, what are we going to do? Obviously, something's up." Lightning said, flipping through one of Doc's Racing Times magazines. Just then, a knock at the door startled the group out of their dilemma.

Lightning opened the door to see a 50's show car parked outside. "Oh, hey Flo! Come on in." Lightning led her inside to the group. "So, what are my lines again?" Flo asked, a victorious smirk on her face. Doc shot a death glare at Lightning. "What?" he asked sheepishly. "Just how many people did you tell?" Doc growled. "Uh… Well…I…"

"Scarlet?" Laura called. She had awoken to being the only one in their cone, and quickly became suspicious. "Scarlet?" she yelled again. She began to look around the cone for any odd sign of her best friend. Then, she noticed a note scrawled in code on the door.

Laura-

Gone to the V-8 café to order our breakfasts. Be back soon.

BRB,

Scarlet

Laura took out a cipher paper and translated the symbols.

Laura-

Gone to the V-8 café to order our breakfasts. Be back soon.

BRB,

Scarlet

Laura sighed in relief, heading to her bag. She Took out her rim covers from the night before, an idea forming in her hood. She put them on, and muttered the word "sync," as Scarlet had showed her earlier the night before. A computerized voice said, "determining time for EathSync; Estimated time: thirty seconds."

"Sync service requested! Estimated time until transport: twenty-nine seconds." Scarlet's rim-covers becan to hum and glow. "What. Is. THAT?" Flo yelped and jumped back. Lightning and Doc jumped and backed away. Scarlet began to panic. "S-She's going to transport me to the cone! I'm supposed to be at the café!" she squeaked. Suddenly, there was a slushie on her roof. "Have fun!" Lightning said. Then, Scarlet dematerialized.

"Come on, Scarlet." Laura mumbled. The timer began it's final countdown. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Commencing transport." As if out of thin air, Scarlet appeared on her parking mattress with a slushie cup on her roof. "Uh, hi?" Scarlet said nervously. Laura unsuccessfully stifled her laugh as the cup fell from it's perch. The cup hovered it's way over to a low table and then proceeded to set itself down. "I love auto-coasters." Scarlet mused, looking at the still immaculate floor. "So, guess what?" Scarlet said, a sense of giddiness in her voice. "Yeah?" Laura said, her full attention on her friend. "So, I was talking with one of the racing jocks at the café, and they said that there's an open race today at Willie's Butte." Laura returned to her thinking face. "So, what you're saying IS: You want me to race against some Piston Cup stars, and win?" she said. Scarlet smiled. "Piece of cake."

Cake? What about pie? Or taco? Ah, cake's good.


	9. Chapter Eight: Unexpected

Oh, it has taken SO LONG to get this done. but, I did get A's and B's on all my finals! SPRING BREAK! WHOO! This means MORE updates! YAY! Plan 18 worked!

Chapter Eight: Unexpected

Two hours later, the race was ready to start. Laura and Scarlet were muttering quietly to each other near the center of the track. Lightning and Doc watched them, along with a very unhappy Chick Hicks.

"Hang on," Chick said, "I have to tie with _her_? Really?" Doc glared at his protégé's nemisis. "Do you want to race or not?" he growled. Chick slumped. "I thought so." Doc chuckled. "So, when do we start?" Lightning asked. "If you can remember your part, we could start now." Chick snickered at Doc's remark, only to receive another glare.

"I gotta go sign us in." Scarlet said, driving over to Doc and the others. "Is she ready?" Lightning asked. "Yep. She seems a little nervous though. Double checked every parameter of the track…" Scarlet showed him a file on her phone with a bunch of calculations. "I didn't know there was that much _math_ in racing!" Chick stared wide-eyed at the screen. Doc laughed and went over to Laura's spot.

"Name?" he said, looking as uninterested as he could, given the circumstances. "Laura." "Age?"

"Fifteeen."

"Have you ever raced in an official league?"

"No."

At this, Doc raised a windshield. "You've never raced in minor leagues, and et you want to challenge the top two Piston Cup competitors of the season?" "Of course." "Wow…" Doc went to enter her "information." He looked positively dumbstruck as he passed Lightning and Chick. Lightning took this as incentive to follow him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "As far as we can tell, she's never raced before." Lightning's eyes widened. "W-W-What're we gonna do? This is going to be way harder than we thought." "Maybe, maybe not…" Chick piped up behind them, a thinking look on his face. The two turned to face him. "What did you say?" "I said it's still possible." He stated. "For a rookie to tie with us?" Lightning glared. "No, to simplify the plan. Here, let me show you." He was about to take out a diagram when Sheriff's voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"ALL RACERS TO THE TRACK!"

Okay, now I have some GREAT IDEAS for the next few chappies... Reviews and wishes are greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	10. Chapter Nine: Racing with a Wildcard

Guess who's back? It took SO LONG to figure out this chapter. Thanks to SaxyLady forthe advice and CC333 for the Review! Hmm... Now, why are you STILL reading my Note and NOT reading this awesome Chapter?

Chapter Nine: Racing with a Wildcard

Laura rolled toward the track. Scarlet still hadn't returned from talking with the judge, so she decided that she must have been accepted. She looked at her other competitors. All of them were either Piston Cup stars, or locals. Not one tourist in sight. Laura hadn't really raced before. She vaguely remembered racing with her father once, but his presence was out of her line of vision.

The local Sheriff came up to start the race. "Lady and Gentlemen." He said, referring to the hunter green Ford at the back of the pack. This will be a _two _lap race. You will race to Willy's Butte, go _around_ Willy's Butte, and come back. There will be NO bumpin'. NO cheatin'. NO oil slickin'. NO bump draftin'. NO road hoggin', and NO lolly-gaggin'. Got that?" The racers simply nodded their heads and started their engines. Doc came up for the final countdown. "Get ready… Get set… Ah, I can't do it right. Luigi!"

A little fiat bounced gleefully up to the track. "Aha ha ha! Uno for de money! Due for de show! Tre' to get-a ready! And, quarto to… Go!" Luigi hopped out of the way as the racers sped off. "Guido, what are your thoughts?" he asked a blue custom forklift. "Tie." Guido said, waving a fork as if to wave away the idea. "Really?" Luigi asked. Guido nodded and drove off to the stand.

"Come on, Come on!" Scarlet fiddled with the communications software she'd installed on the rim-covers. "Welcome to Terra-Sync. Booting pa-" The automated voice was cut short by Laura's voice. "Hello? Are you there? Can you hear me?" She said. "Sorry about that. Small glitch! Where are you now?" "Coming up to the banks." Scarlet looked out and could faintly see two green dots, and one red dot climbing up the wall. "Chick is going to try and shut you out. Adjust your angle by twenty-five degrees." Scarlet spoke quietly, so as not to draw attention to herself. Accordingly, the darker green dot quickly made its way around the lighter one. Obvously, Chick hadn't expected Laura to have tired anything, and slowed for a moment in surprise. Quickly realizing that he was losing ground, he devised a plan.

"Hey, Rookies!" Chick shouted. Laura ignored the insult, but Lightning was quickly losing his patience. "Not listening, Thunder!" he called. "Rook, your hot Porsche girlfriend was _totally_ hitting on me before the race!" he snickered. This statement quickly got Lightning's attention, and he tried his hardest not to slam on his brakes and smack Chick. "Yeah, right." Lightning rolled his eyes. "No, seriously! She was practically throwing herself on me!" Chick cackled. "That's it!" Lightning slammed on his brakes and spun around, knocking Laura in the side slightly as he sped off toward Chick. "Hey! What was that for?" she shouted. "Sorry!" Lightning called.

Chick watched as the trail of sand behind Lightning dispersed to reveal an angry red face charging at him. He laughed. "This race is mine!" Chick sped off and swerved out of the path of the furious racer. Lightning sped right past him, coming to a stop as Chick quickly fought his way past the still-dazed Laura. "Oh, no you don't!" Lightning raced after Chick, knocking into Laura for the second time. "Laura? What's going on out there?" Scarlet's voice crackled through he damaged rim cover. "I don't know!" Laura yelped, looking over her dented side. "One minute, I was in second, and now they've gone and wrecked me!" "Do you need help?" "I think I can get back on my own." She looked out and saw her opponents advancing to the finish. "These idiots are going down."

"I'm not losing to you, McQueen!" Chick yelled over the roar of their engines. "Well, then, prove it!" Lightning countered. Laura began to come up through the middle of the two when the third turn came into view. Laura sped through the turn, never taught the secret. She began to spin out, quickly sliding toward the cliff. "Scarlet, initialize Patch 2!" There was no answer on the other end, and Laura thought it had been fried by the two recent bang-ups. "Well, this day just gets better and better!" Laura said sarcastically. Only a few more feet to the cliff, and still no traction whatsoever.

"Laura? Laura?" Scarlet said. There was nothing but static. On the horizon, she could see a dark green dot hopelessly sliding toward the edge of the drop-off. "Ah, great…" Scarlet pressed the SYNC button. "Quick Sync initialized. Syncing in: Five seconds."

"Sync initialized by user: Scarlet. Syncing in: Five seconds." The computer's voice echoed through the broken mini-speaker as Laura clawed onto what she could of the edge of the cliff. She was beginning to slip as the countdown began.

"Five… Four… Three… Two…"

"I won! I won!" Lightning crossed the finish line half a second before Chick. "Yeah, Yeah, don't rum it in." Then Lightning began to look around. "Where's the chick?" he asked. "Ha, Ha, McQueen." Chick said dully. "No really, where is she? I need to apologize for the bang…" Lightning then spotted a set of tire tracks leading towards the edge of the cliff. Worried, he slowly rolled along the trail, coming just before the edge. "Hello?" his voice echoed and repeated his words a few times. Just then, a cactus began to move, and Laura began to shoot up from the ground. "Ah!" Lightning yelled, backing away from the cliff. Laura was covered in cacti, and hovering just above the ground. She gave a nervous laugh, and Lightning began to stammer. "What- But- You- And- With the-" "Rook, what's going on? Ah!" Chick pulled up and looked at Laura, who was still hovering. _Why haven't I disappeared yet?_ Laura thought. At that moment, a blinding light flashed in front of the boy's eyes, and she was gone. "Wha-" Chick said, beginning his stupor. "Don't ask me, ask her." Lightning gestured to Laura, who was now up by the crowd with Scarlet.

"Laura, what happened?" Scarlet looked at her friend, concerned. Not only had her side been hit multiple times, but now, she was covered headlights to taillights in prickly plants. "Aunt Cher' will kill me if she sees this!" Laura whined. "Well, there's a clinic in town, they can probably get all this fixed…" Scarlet mused. "What are we waiting for? Let's go." The two took off for town.

How's my writing? Please click REVIEW!


	11. Chapter Ten: Braking the News

Wow... IT has been absolutely FOREVER Since I've updated! I cannot BEGIN to tell you how INCREDIBLY LONG this thing took! Review are GREATLY encouraged, as always...

_**"Together, we CAN prevent Reviewlessness... All it takes is a keyboard, a mouse, and a dream."**_

_**- The Review Foundation of Nowhereville.**_

* * *

Chapter Ten:

On the way back to town, Laura was silent. Scarlet couldn't quite see why, as she had done very well, up until the last moment. What odd things could be circling under the other car's hood? Suddenly, Scarlet had an idea.

"Seems pretty sunny, wouldn't you say?" she asked. Laura's thoughtful eyes locked onto Scarlet's concerned ones. Bingo. "There wasn't a disaster." Laura mumbled, "There should've been a tornado… I haven't been wrong before…" Scarlet went through what she'd been told. Race, tornado, invisible Dad, tunnel # 2024. It didn't make any sense. "Maybe this wasn't the right time?" Scarlet suggested. "Maybe…" The two entered the clinic.

"Hello?" Laura called. The place looked pretty empty. Only a red Miata typing on a computer. She looked up. "Oh, hey… Uh, I mean- Can I help you today?" she said, putting on an over exaggerated fake smile. Scarlet laughed. The Miata studied Laura for a moment. "Wait a sec- You! You're that girl from the race!" she bounced happily on her shocks. "What is all that racket?" Doc poked his front out of a door behind and to the left of her. "Mia, get off your GrillBook page!" he growled at his secretary. "Yes, sir…" Mia sighed. "Come on in." Doc motioned for the girls to follow him inside.

"I can fix the dents, and get rid of the cacti." Doc stated. Laura breathed a sigh of relief. "However-" The very word caused the two girls to groan. To them, "However" usually meant three things: no, something was wrong, or, they hadn't won free slushies.

"It looks like there's a crack in one of your shocks." He finished. "It's that bad?" Scarlet asked. Laura hadn't felt much pain at all. It was like nothing had happened. "It doesn't look new… More like it didn't heal right the first time." he reassured the upset Ferrari. Laura, however, seemed completely unfazed. "What do I have to do?" she asked, a bored tone in her voice. "You don't have to do anything. It doesn't look like it's causing any problems…Wait a second…"Doc feigned a surprise as he quickly left the room. "I need to check something!" he called. Laura looked to Scarlet, who shrugged and looked around a bit.

Doc slowly entered the room, trying his hardest not to start doing doughnuts. This was it. "Laura, what if I told you… That… That I'd found your father? " Doc stuttered. _Don't hug the doctor… Don't hug the doctor…_ Laura repeated the thought over and over. "That's… impossible." Laura realized. "My father died in a crash." Her hopes died. She'd have to go back to Wahalla tomorrow. Nothing would change. She knew it. This must have been a dream. _Wake up, me! Wake up!_ She mentally screamed. "No, he didn't…" Doc was beaming now. He couldn't hide it any longer. He opened Laura's folder, which was laying on the table next to him. Slowly he took out Laura's manufacturing papers. Laura looked at the certificate. It had two signatures: her mother's, and one of a Doctor Hudson…

_ Impossible…_

__

Laura almost fell off the exam lift. Doc took out a pen and paper, wrote down his signature, and compared it to the one on the paper. It matched perfectly. _Wake up, Laura. Wake up! _ Laura was now positive she was dreaming. There was no possible way that she had found her father. This_had_ to be some sort of dream. "Did I miss something?" Scarlet watched the two with interest. It was like a soap opera of some sort... One that she was quickly becoming bored of. "I'll need to call your mother, then, we can see if you two can't move up here." Doc pondered. A look of sadness fell upon Laura's features. Doc was shocked. "No, no, no… _Please_ don't tell me…" He begged. "She… She disappeared, and left me with Aunt Cher'." Laura explained. Doc visibly seemed to collapse on to the floor. Why was he never told? _Uh oh… _Scarlet had completely forgotten about that _little_ detail._Hmm… _"Uh, guys?" The three jumped and looked at a red stock car standing awkwardly in the doorway. Sensing quite a bit of tension in the room, he looked very confused. "Did I interrupt something?" He looked at Laura, who was alongside her newfound father, looking rather curiously at him. Scarlet simply waved and smiled. Lightning turned to leave. "I'll come back when you're done, Doc." Just as he was about to drive out the door, Laura sped forward and hugged him. Lightning was both surprised and confused at the same time. "Um… What am I missing here?" he asked. "_Thank you for hitting me! Thank you!_"Laurawhispered. Lighting looked at Doc for some sort of help, and only received a teary grin. Then, Lightning remembered what he and Chick were supposed to have done. _Oh… Oops…_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Braking The News Part II

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**I Am SO SO Sorry for such a LONG WAIT! Wow, I like disappeared for a while, didn't I? **_

_**Wonder where I went…**_

_**Eh, anyway, schools out, and this story is beginning to wrap itself up. ENJOY!**_

_**BTW: Thanks To Alex For Reviewing!**_

"Well, are you going to tell them yet?"

A full two days had passed since the day Laura and Doc had reunited, and the two were parked at Flo's watching the other businesses. Laura, who was completely ecstatic about coming to live with her father, had called her aunt the moment she had let go of Lightning. The confused sounding pickup was on a plane to Arizona right that moment to see if her brother truly was there.

"Tell them!" Laura whispered. For some odd reason, Doc didn't quite want to make his announcement. She guessed that this was because of the fact that reporters from every station in America already swarmed around he and Lightning. If he said anything, the nation would know.

"Get up there. Go on." Laura gve her father a nudge forward. Suddenly, he was in the middle of the crowd.

"_Oh, boy…"_

Everyone stared at the old hornet, who's front tinted to almost purple in color. "Uh… I… Um…" he looked to Laura who smile encouragingly. "I… I have an announcement to make." He stated. "A very important discovery has been made." This, of course, sparked curiosity among the townsfolk.

"The radio's fixed!"

"No, there's a CIA base underneath the town!"

"McQueen an' Sally, Parked beneath a tree…"

"…"

"Is everyone _done_ now?"

The group looked back to Doc, who had grown rather impatient. "Sorry. Go ahead." Mater said. "Anyway, A very important discovery had been made. Laura? Can you roll up here please?" Laura rolled up next to her father and smiled a hello to everyone. "Everyone, this is Laura. My daughter."

At that moment, the desert had never been so quiet.

As everyone took in the news, Laura was nearly flattened by the welcoming committee.

"Welcome to the Radiator Springs family!"

"Good to meet you!"

"Did you fix the radio?"

"Hi there!"

"Glad to be here, everyone!"

_**Wow, that was interesting…**_

_**So, what are your thoughts? Just use the Internet Transporter down there. The one labeled: REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Explanations

_**Heylooo! :) Sorry for the wait, I've been having some MAJOR Computer problems. I had to completely reinstall Windows 7, and lost my Word program. This one has no spell check! Eh, enough with my geeky nerd problems, on with the story!**_

Laura had been answering the town's questions for the last twenty minutes now. She looked around for Scarlet, only to find the Ferrari on top of the tire shop, trying to escape two cars who seemed to be throwing her free tires. She looked over to Lightning. "Help her?" she mouthed, gesturing to her friend. Lightning nodded and left to assist Scarlet.

"So, where have you, you know, _been_ for the last eight years?"

The father-daughter team looked at each other. They hadn't thought of a way to explain that, yet. "Um, well, that's kind of a long story..." Doc explained, "L-Laura, can you take this one?" Laura nodded and came to the center of the crowd. "This is going to take a little while. So, get comfortable I guess...

_**My mother's name was Jeanette. Jeanette Frandan. My parents and I lived here, right next door when I was three. By that time, my dad had become very close to landing someone to sponsor him in racing.**_

** "Jenny, please!"**

** "I'm not letting you do this again!"**

**"But-"**

**"No more."**

** Laura looked out the window of the clinic, and into the small alley where her parents were arguing. It always seemed to follow the same pattern. Laura may have been young, but she could understand things much more than the average three-year-old could.**

** "I'm really close this time!"**

**"You say that every time, Aaron."**

**"You know, using my real name isn't going to chane my mind."**

**"I know it won't. But, listen-"**

**"To What?"**

**"Your daughter!" **

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"...**

**What if you don't make it back this time? What if there's some kind of sabotage, and you get hurt? What will she do? What will **_**we**_** do? You mean the world to her."**

** Doc listened to his wife's questioning. He played it over, and over in his head.**

**"I promise I'll be back. No matter what."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes, of course!"**

**"Well... When is it?"**

**"In two hours.."**

**"What? Why are you parked here then? Get ready!"**

_** Looking back, I really wish my Mom would've stopped him from going.**_

**"Go Daddy! Yay!"**

** A track had been set up near Phoenix for everyone who wished to try and nab the sponsor. Doc, along with three other cars, were lined up at the start. Laura cheered and looked at he mother, who seemed to be worried, hopeful, scared, and excited, all at the same time.**

** The green flag was dropped. After that, Doc settled in firt and nothing hapened for fifty laps. On the fifty-first however, was when things went haywire. **

_**I don't remember very much of what happened. All I could see then was a cloud of smoke surrounding my dad, and another car who seemed to have been caught in the mashup. The car that emerged from the hit got the sponsorship of Hostile Takeover Bank.**_

_**"**_**Dont look, Laurie!"**

**"But, what happened?"**

_**My mom took me home after that. She kept crying and telling me things would be alright, but all I could do was worry.**_

**"Come on, Laurie, or the plane's gonna leave without us.."**

** Jeanette had called it a "Vacation." So far, as Laura's research (looking throught a dictionary), this was NOT a vacation. They'd been in the waiting area of Pheonix airport for approximately twele hours, and had just now began to get on the plane. "Where a' we going again?" Laura asked. "We're going to meet your aunt Cheryl." "Shew-Sha-Shurrr...Shurall?" Laura attempted to sound out the word. Jeanette laughed. "Try aunt Cher', sweetie." "Aunt Share." Laura repeated. She began to rethink the trip. After all, someone named Share must be nice, right?**

** "Mommy?" Laura asked,looking out the window, "Where's the ground?" Jeanette laughed again. "The ground is still there. We're just up high." "Oh. M'kay!"**

_** Before we landed in Wahalla County, Mom told me some key things about Aunt Cher'. She told me how to get to her house and where she worked. If she hadn't told me this, I dfon't know what I would have done. as we were driving to her house two cars with black paint attacked us. They took my mother, and ran away. I ran for the store Aunt Cher' worked at, and I've been there scince.**_

That's about it." Laura said. She looked at the townsfolk. Slowly, they all began to whisper amongst each other. "So, If you were in Walla-Walla," Mater started, "Where was Doc?" "In a coma at Phoenix Memorial." Doc said, somewhat embarassed.

Just then, two red figures went flying down the road, followed closely by Guido and Luigi. "Miss! Wait! You forgot-a your tires!" Luigi called. "Ya better step on it, hotshot!" Laura called. Everone laughed. Laura was truly a perfect addition to the town.


End file.
